The hydrocarbon recovery industry utilizes downhole safety valves to safely shut off flow from wells where, for example, excessive downhole pressures could otherwise cause undesirably high flows to reach surface. The ability to remotely control the actuation of such valves is a desirable feature. Additionally, the ability to repeatedly open and close such valves, without retrieving the valve to surface, is also a desirable feature.